Le lendemain matin
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Aziraphale se réveille alors que les anges ne sont pas censés dormir. Il est dans un lit qui n'est pas censé se trouver dans sa boutique. Et dans les draps, quelqu'un qui n'était absolument pas censé être là. OS RampaxZira


Bonjour bonjour! Ayant reçu de bonnes critiques sur mon autre OS de Good Omens, je me suis dit que ça me donnait le droit d'en poster un autre xD

**Titre:** Le lendemain matin (titre pourri de chez pourri, mais j'avais aucune idée xD)

**Disclaimer:** Good Omens (ou "De bons présages" selon que vous préfériez la VO ou la VF xD) ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Pratchett et Gaiman ^^

**Pairing:** RampaxAziraphale, _what else_ ? ^^

**Rating:** K+, pour les sous-entendus.

**Le lendemain matin**

Aziraphale ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa tout naturellement sur le plafond haut de son arrière-boutique. Il se redressa en position assise en se frottant le crâne. Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange, un engourdissement dans les membres, une sorte de profond abrutissement dans le regard. Son esprit était comme brumeux et il ne voyait plus le fond de sa pensée. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cet état de stupidité engourdie. Il se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait les yeux fermés peu auparavant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir _fermé_ les yeux. Aziraphale était en train d'expérimenter l'éveil. Il comprit vaguement qu'il venait de connaître ce dont Rampa lui parlait parfois : il s'était endormi. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il était assis dans un lit. Ce qui n'était pas normal, car il n'y avait jamais eu de lit dans son arrière-boutique. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et tenta de se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Où étaient ses vêtements ?

Il ne quittait ses chers pulls à losanges que pour se laver – chasser la poussière qui tombait sur lui comme elle tombait sur ses livres. Pourquoi était-il nu ? Même à l'Eden, il portait toujours une toge.

Il haussa une épaule, reléguant ses questions au fin fond de son hébétude. Quelque chose bougea à côté de lui, dans les draps, et il se demanda assez innocemment si c'était un petit chat.

C'était un très gros serpent.

Aziraphale posa des yeux exorbités sur un Rampa endormi. A côté de lui. Dans un lit qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans cette pièce. Nu. _Sans ses lunettes de soleil !_

L'Ange décida que c'était impossible et se mit à rire nerveusement. Il se dit qu'il devait encore être en train de bayer aux corneilles et de s'imaginer des idioties au lieu de semer la joie et le bonheur sur terre. Mais lorsqu'il se leva pour s'habiller, il remarqua une masse entre ses jambes. Tiède, duveteuse, assez flasque. Il essaya de ne pas penser à un petit chat et baissa les yeux pour ausculter son propre corps.

-Seigneur, gémit-il, se demandant malgré tout si ce n'était pas un blasphème d'invoquer Dieu dans ce genre de situations.

« Les anges n'ont pas de sexe » murmura-t-il d'une voix sévère, comme si cela allait faire disparaître ce qu'il avait entre les jambes. Peine perdue, rien ne bougea. Sauf dans le lit, dont les ressorts grincèrent presque silencieusement. Rampa s'était redressé sur les coudes.

-J'ai du gospel en tête, c'est normal ? dit-il, la bouche pâteuse.

-Bonjour, dit Aziraphale, acide, en enfilant son pantalon (qu'il avait retrouvé dans un coin).

-'jour. Je suis le seul à entendre Dieu quand je commets le péché de chair ? continua le démon.

-Il te dit d'arrêter de tenter les anges. Tu devrais l'écouter.

-Quels anges ? souffla Rampa en chaussant ses lunettes. C'est toi qui m'as tenté le premier, d'abord.

Aziraphale émit un sifflement outré et mit son pull.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu m'as fait, lâcha-t-il, amer.

Rampa dut sentir la colère dans sa voix, car il eut la décence d'avoir l'air désolé.

-Tu n'étais absolument pas contre, si ça peut me servir d'excuse, tenta-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

-Je devrais te croire ? grommela Aziraphale en essayant de trouver le moyen de faire disparaître une partie de son anatomie.

-Parole de démon !

-Elle ne vaut guère mieux que parole d'ivrogne, persifla Aziraphale.

-Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui étais ivre, mon ange.

-Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme ÇA ! hurla Aziraphale en lui lançant un livre à la figure.

Rampa l'évita de justesse et Aziraphale récupéra son bouquin avec un « il est très rare et très précieux, celui-là » moyennement désolé.

-Hey ! Moi aussi je suis très rare et très précieux ! protesta Rampa en étalant son sourire de diamants étincelants.

L'Ange ricana, l'air un peu hystérique.

-Si tu étais si rare et si précieux, tu n'aurais pas profité de… de… va-t'en.

Rampa se leva lentement et Aziraphale détourna le regard lorsqu'il jaillit des draps, nu tel Vénus sortant des eaux.

Le démon se rhabilla en un claquement de doigts (au sens propre) et fit disparaître le lit et les bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol.

Il sortit en silence, comme s'il n'avait pas vu la perle brillante couler le long de la joue pâle de l'Ange.

L'Ange déchu traversa la boutique comme on traverse un couloir sombre, sans regarder autour de lui, sans chercher la moindre parcelle de lumière. Il se retrouva sur le trottoir et entendit avec tristesse le tintement de la clochette de la porte s'étouffer dans le silence pesant de la librairie. Il monta dans sa Bentley et se laissa aller contre l'appuie-tête de son siège en cuir. Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Au moins il avait eu sa nuit.

Il tendit la main vers sa clé de contact et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une explosion fit voler la tôle de son capot.

-Mon… moteur ! glapit-il. Ma Bentley !

Il sortit de la voiture pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu faire exploser son moteur.

Aziraphale se tenait sur le seuil de sa boutique. Il avait les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée.

Rampa n'osa rien dire, il le regardait fixement, attendant une réaction de sa part.

-Ne t'en va pas, chuchota Aziraphale, les yeux baissés. Ne me laisse pas encore.

Rampa eut envie de râler, de lui rétorquer que c'était lui qui l'avait chassé, de partir en lui explosant quelques fenêtres et en lui brûlant quelques livres.

-Le Mal ne part jamais vraiment, sourit-il en agitant ses clés avant de les ranger dans sa poche.

Aziraphale se recula pour le laisser entrer.

-Ce n'est pas… il n'est pas question qu'on… c'était de toute façon tout à fait…

-Déplacé ? proposa Rampa. Immoral ? Anti-ineffable ? Je prends toutes les insultes, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être regardé de haut par les anges. J'avoue que ça en deviendrait jouissif à la longue, je risque de devenir masochiste, c'est dangereux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Aziraphale voulut répondre quelque chose, mais il vit le sourire du démon et ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

-Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu essayais de dire : d'accord. On ne recommencera pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait sans pouvoir me contrôler, soupira Rampa. C'est pas comme si je l'avais fait par hasard, parce qu'on était deux et que j'étais en manque, ou n'importe quoi du genre.

Aziraphale tenta de décrypter ses paroles. Il essuya sa joue du rebord de sa manche.

-Oui mais le problème, c'est que moi je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait.

-Parce que tu en avais envie. Parce qu'on traîne ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que c'était obligé. Parce que dans le fond les anges et les démons ne sont pas si différents qu'on veut nous le faire croire. Choisis ce que tu veux.

L'Ange ferma les yeux, une expression de martyr sur le visage. Rampa eut presque envie de lui arracher son pull pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas des flèches enfoncées dans les flancs.

-Parce que… parce que je…

L'Ange déchu posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire. Parce que si _ils _nous entendent, on va vraiment avoir des raisons de pleurer.

Aziraphale bougea doucement ses lèvres, sans bruit, contre le doigt tendu. Le « m » vibra longtemps entre les deux hommes.

Rampa baissa sa main lentement, un léger sourire flottant sur sa bouche. Il l'enlaça dans un froissement de tissu et l'embrassa.

-Moi aussi.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Alors, vous avez aimé? ^^" Laissez-moi vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, je prends tout^^<p> 


End file.
